


my cat sat on me the whole time i wrote this

by frogbackpack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue, So yeah, i mean its just cas's internal dialogue, imso good at naming fics ikr, thats a blatant lie but fbhsdk, this is so short im sorrrrrryyyyy, yall im so soft for these two u dont understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogbackpack/pseuds/frogbackpack
Summary: a lil thing abt cas being kinda sorta gay





	my cat sat on me the whole time i wrote this

If you were to ask Castiel what he thought of Sam Winchester, the boy with demon blood, he’d tell you that’s all he was, a man infected with poison coursing through his veins.

That was how he felt. How he was told he should feel.

He could tell you that Sam Winchester broke the last seal, started the apocalypse. He could tell you how he was the true vessel of Lucifer.

Though there were some things he’d never share. 

Like how after spending so much time with him and his brother, as he began thinking and feeling for himself, breaking free of being a mindless soldier who obeyed without a single objection, he started to realize that maybe Sam Winchester had more to him than he’d been told.

Or the day he’d first gotten a decent look at him. He’d seen him before, obviously, but something about this one time was different. He saw the softness of his brown hair, the light behind his eyes, sharing the color of a lively tree in summers full swing. He saw how he was gentle and caring, despite everything he’d been through. He could see his soul, stained with darkness and despair, and the way it still glowed like the brightest star in the night sky.

He adored how understanding he was. How he didn’t freak out when Castiel told him exactly how he felt. How he felt the same.

He loved how soft his lips were, and how they fit with his like two pieces of a puzzle. He loved the warmth of his hands when they were intertwined with his own.

If you were to ask Castiel what he thought of Sam Winchester, the boy with a soul that shined brighter than the sun, maybe he wouldn’t tell you everything, but the way he looks at him might be enough to tell you that he doesn’t think of him as anything other than perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading hrhghgrg im dies sorry if the pronouns get a lil confusing i was like hmm i wonder how little i can use their names which is kinda a very not the best idea but whatever im experimenting


End file.
